Items
There is a large amount of items in the game, scattered throughout the stages, serving either healing, supporting, or boosting attack. Here's a list of the items with their effects. Pickups These items can't be stored and are used immediately on pick-up. Health Capsules :Scattered around levels, you'll find these simple-looking black-and-yellow items called Health Capsules. Touching a small one restores 15% of your health while a large one restores 40%. Energy Capsules :Much like the Health Capsules, these restore a bit of whatever weapon you have equipped at the time. The exact amount varies from weapon to weapon. In addition with V3, these capsules are now colored according to the player's current weapon color. Usable Items These items can be stored in the player's inventory and used at their leisure. Be careful, though! If you die while carrying any items, you lose them completely! Support Items Energy Balancer : Once picked up, buster weapons and weapons with filled ammo can pick up weapon energy. If energy is picked up on a buster weapon or a filled weapon, the energy will be given to the weapon with the lowest amount of energy. Item-1 : Item-1 pick-ups provide three platforms that, when spawned, can be climbed in, through they don't rise upward, like in Mega Man 2. The pick-up when taken respawns fairly quickly (about five seconds later !). Item-2 : Item-2 pick-ups provide two boards. When spawned, the board will sit around like Item-1. Unlike Item-1, when the player is on top of Item 2, it will activate and fly straight forward in an uncontrollable manner. Other players can steal Item-2 boards, so be careful. Rush Coil :The trusty dog Rush appears in front of the player. He'll highly propel the player, much higher than a normal jump. This is very useful for getting special items or just plain getting away. Wire Adaptor :Taken from Mega Man 4, the Wire Adaptor is used vertically to hang on on a possible ceiling, and if it finds one, the user will be highly propelled, and land some feet forward. Whereas it's useful for getting some powerful weapons, it's also a great escape rope and rather unpredictable move. It's another option to Rush Coil. Two wires are received when this item is picked up. Rush Jet : Rush appears right in front of the player. When riding him, it allows the player to fly at will. It can be easily moved like in Mega Man 3. In addition to that, you're still able to change weapons, shoot at enemies from it, or use items when flying. Using another Rush Jet when one is being ridden will restart the flying timer. : In coding, it simply acts as giving the Flying power in Doom. Rush Marine : When used, Rush will activate immediately. When in water, Rush Marine will allow for flight, just like Rush Jet. When out of water, Rush Marine deactivates and the player can no longer fly. Rush Marine's timer only goes down when in water. On land, it will remain on stand by until the player dies or the match ends in some way. : Eddie Call :This summons Eddie, Dr. Light's portable suitcase robot, to walk to you and throw you any weapon in the game. Beat Call :With this in your possession, Beat will save you from falling to your doom once and only once. As an added bonus, he has limited flight similar to the Rush Jet while being used, though for a much shorter time. Very helpful for a short boost. Beat Support :This item will summon Beat on your sides, and it'll be happy to help you fragging your opponents by pecking them. Beat dashes straight where you're shooting at and pierces through enemies. Hold the fire button to have it constantly attacking. Tango Roll :Who says cats are lazy? This summons Tango, Roll's lovable green feline, who curls up in a spike ball and tears random enemies to shreds. Just hope you don't get TangoRoll'd yourself if someone else uses it! Treble Sentry :This summons Treble, Bass's robotic wolf, who will stand on the spot and fire waves of bullets at your enemies. Beware, the projectiles can also harm you! Exit Unit :This teleports you to a randomly chosen spawn point in the map. Useful for escaping! : Reggae Call :A chaotic item that summons Reggae. When Reggae targets another player, he will fly after them. On contact, Reggae will teleport the player to a random player spawn point, steal their currently equipped weapon (as long as it's not a buster weapon or Time Stopper), providing it to the user. All the target gets is Reggae's laugh. Recovery Items Energy Tank :AKA E-Tank. This item instantly and fully replenishes your health, quite simple. Weapon Tank :AKA W-Tank. These replenish a single weapon's ammo instantly and fully, they can be seen in most stages. Mystery Tank :AKA M-Tank. A mystery indeed. This instantly and fully restores not just one weapon's energy, but all your weapons' energies in one go as well as your health! A very, very rare item. Upgrades The Buster Upgrades are item that replace your current buster weapon with another valuable buster weapon, erasing the previous equipped buster. Most of the buster upgrades are better and more polyvalent than the Mega Buster. Proto Upgrade :This item turns your Mega Buster into the Proto Buster, which allows you to charge your shot, and gives you Protoman's shield to protect you from frontal shots. When shooting, Protoman's shield is taken down, allowing the player to be shot by enemies. Bass Upgrade :This item turns your Mega Buster into the Bass Buster, which allows you to quickly fire at your enemies. Super Adaptor :An upgrade that appeared with MM8BDM V2. This item turns your Mega Buster into the Super Adaptor, which allows you to charge up to fire your fist, and boost high into the air! Arrow Buster Upgrade :A new buster upgrade that belong to MM8BDM with V3, along with its counterpart, the Laser Buster Upgrade and the Duo Fist Upgrade. This one gives the ability to the Mega Buster to charge the fire with the Arrow Buster. The charged buster shoots a fast destructive arrow bullet that deals decent damage, before splitting on contact into a spread of particles, causing extra damage covering a wide are. Laser Buster Upgrade :A new upgrade that integrated MM8BDM V3 (as well as its counterpart and the Duo Fist Upgrade). With Laser Buster, this offensive upgrade lets the Mega Buster charge up a Laser Shot or a long accurate and ripping Mega Trail. Two laser hits usually frag a player, and one can also tear several targets at once with a bit of strategic aiming. Duo Fist Upgrade :Not a buster, but a punch-based upgrade incarcerated thanks to MM8BDM V3, accompanying the two other buster upgrades of the update. It's Duo's weapon. The Duo Fist is an extremely powerful fist with three power levels. Attack with the basic towing punch to hurt enemies at close range, or charge the Giga fist to cast a large-sized attack that deal major damage. Other Items Below are the items that don't belong to a specific category (categories such as tanks, buster upgrades, pickups...) Party Ball :A new item that appeared with the V3 update of MM8BDM, taken from Mega Man 8. Like in its original game, it's a floating purple starry balloon that players can open by firing something, anything at it, even non-material weapons such as Time Slow or Flash Stopper will open it. When shot, the Party Ball drops a pickup, a supporting item or a tank (along with some decorating confetti). Then, it will respawn about thirty seconds later. If players don't pick up the dropped items, they'll just jam together at the same place. The table below displays the probability of getting a certain item: : : Removed Items While a number of items made the final cut into the game, there are a handful which didn't. Those are here. They still exist in the current .PK3 file, but can only be accessed through hacking. Proto Shield :This is the shield part of the Proto Upgrade, without the buster. This would likely allow you to use the shield with other weapons, rather than be limited to using it just with the Proto Buster. It was either completely implemented into the Proto Upgrade, or scrapped. Other Special items that are associated with secrets, at the moment there is only one. Yashichi :The Yashichi is a special item hidden in every normal stage. At the moment the Yashichi serves no purpose in the game other than being an interesting Challenge to find. Touching a Yashichi does not collect it and in many cases it is impossible to get that close anyway. : :Article by Zellough, updated by Doc Lithius and Margatroid Alice. Category:Items